Baby
by Scwibbleee
Summary: PLEASE READ EXTENDED SUMMARY INSIDE. When Oliver Valentine first transfers to Darwin for his rotation, he is left in the capable hands of Mr Byrne and Miss Smith. Watch things unfold at Holby as Greg arrives and the four get up to mayhem.
1. Extended Summary

**Extended summary.**

**Main Characters - Oliver Valentine, Joseph Byrne, Greg Dougles and Alice Smith (Fancharacter.)**

**Extended Summary - When Oliver Valentine first transfers to Darwin for his rotation, he is left in the capable hands of Mr Byrne and Miss Smith. Watch things unfold at Holby as Greg arrives and the four live through life at Holby. Contains some humour, like men with ultrasounds and interactive truth or dare games. And also some serious themes, such as rape, terminal illnesses, death and sex with colleagues.**

**Rated T because I'm writing it.**

**Please give it a chance! R&R! :P**


	2. Welcome to Darwin Ward

**This is set season 12, just as Ollie starts his Darwin rotation. I've messed up the times at the moment, but it wouldn't be fanfiction else. Ms Beauchamp is in London. Please read even if you haven't seen season 12! I saw no story like this, so... respect the fancharacterness!**

**R&R, I loves you!**

Alice tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk. She was waiting for this F1... Doctor Valentine was it? She's breifly worked with him on AAU before they both got moved on.

"Annoying the hell out of everyone else is not going to make time go faster."

"Shut up Joseph." She snapped. Boredom was driving her insane. He was not helping.

"He's got two minutes yet," Joseph said.

"Yeah well, I expect him to be a little bit early. Eagerness and all that..." Eventually, a bedraggled Doctor Valentine made his way onto Darwin. He must have recongnised Alice.

"Miss Smith," he smiled, walking over. She ignored him and turned to Joseph.

"9:01" he said. Alice turned back.

"Only one minute late, not too bad but don't let it happen again." She went and stood next to Joseph. "Right, with Mr Hope away for the minute, you will be taking your orders from me and Mr Byrne here. Alright with that?" Oliver nodded. He looked a bit surprised. Alice had changed since AAU. She used to be carefree and laid-back. Here she was stern and strict. But she was his boss now. "Good." Alice continued. She handed him a stack of files. "I'm about to do my ward rounds. I need you to put each patients files on the ends of their beds." Oliver went to get on with it, but Joseph had to interrupt.

"Aren't you going to tell him about the nickname?" He asked.

"That's not really appropriate at the minute Mr Byrne," Alice said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Ollie said, intrigued. Joseph smirked.

"Alice here has got this thing that whenever we have a junior doctor on ward, she gives them the nickname 'baby'." The female doctor clenched her fists, oh how she wanted to kill her fellow colleague right now.

"I decided that it was wearing a bit thin, Joseph." She refrained herself.

"Or is it just because you find that Doctor Valentine is good-looking?" Alice smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. He had just dug himself a hole.

"Noticed have you?" He sighed. She looked at Oliver. "Well go on then, get on with it." The young Doctor immediately got on with the task at hand.

Alice began to think she'd got it wrong. Maybe Oliver was eager. He'd done every task she'd set him as quickly as possible, without getting in anyones way or causing a fuss. It was starting to get a bit annoying. "Finished double checking all the patients notes!" He piped. She groaned. She was waiting for a delivery from Keller.

"Uh, great..." There wasn't much left to do now.

"You're doing the tapping thing again," Joseph interuppted. Alice gave him a death stare and he carried on what he was doing.

"Where the hell is it?" She exclaimed.

"Are you expecting something?" Ollie asked.

"Oh yes, sorry Doctor Valentine... here it is!" A blonde F2 came into the ward with a file in her hands. "What time do you call this Doctor Jarvis?"

"Sorry, Miss Naylor had me running ragged." Alice examined the file and tutted.

"Sounds about right." Doctor Jarvis looked at Ollie.

"We're missing you Oliver." She said.

"Ugh, go on, haven't you got some Jac related activity to be doing?" Alice told her. She grumbled at the thought and made her way back to Keller. "Right, I'm gonna read this file."

"What can I do?"

"Erm..." Alice went over to the desk and went through some drawers before revealing a piece of paper. "This quiz!" She handed it to Ollie. He went off to complete the quiz while she made herself comfy and went about reading the file.

"Finished!" She heard after not longer than two minutes. She moaned and went and grabbed the quiz.

"Lets see what you really know... right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, wrong. Nine out of ten, not bad. Not bad at all."

**It wasn't ment to finish here, but I decided to upload because I suck at updating. Please R&R! :)**

**(P.S DID YOU SEE LAST TUESDAYS (12th April) :OOOOO)**


End file.
